Formas De Declararse
by Killua inuzuka
Summary: Tsuna quiere declararse El mundo lo odia y quiere que falle ¿como le ira a Tsuna? las piñas y los malvaviscos se mezclan bien
1. Chapter 1

Extensión de responsabilidad: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni sus personajes, de serlo sería Yaoi

Intentos de declaraciones

PoV Tsuna

Intento #1

Hoy cuando salgamos de clases Hibari-san estara en la azotea, asegurarme de que nadie me siga, declararme

\- Muy bien! - dijo/grito tsuna alzando el boligrafo junto con su mano derecha mientras saltaba de emocion, era el plan perfecto... Lastima que estaba en clases

\- Muy bien - me hablo el profesor mientras todos dirigian su atencion a mi - ya que esta tan emocionado por la clase pase al pizarrón a resolver este problema matemático

\- S-si - "oh no..." y con esos pensamientos tan fuertes (notese el sarcasmo) se dirigió a la pizarra

\- resuelva el ejercicio uno

\- S-si - " Pero si este problema es universitario!... Espera.. Este lo he visto antes..."

Flashback

Reborn: Muy bien Dame-Tsuna, ahora resuelve este problema

Tsuna: mmmh... Pero si es muy complicado!

Reborn: *lo golpea* no lloriquees y resuelvelo, es parte de tu entrenamiento

Tsuna:... Que piensas Yamamoto?

Yamamoto: mmm no estoy seguro

Haru: Yo lo he visto!

Todos: "Deja vú"

Tsuna: Y cual es la respuesta

Haru: Ummh, esa creo que era...

Fin Flashback

\- "Eso es!, la respuesta era..."

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Dame-Tsuna habia resuelto el problema con tanta fácilidad

\- M-muy bien, a tu asiento - tsuna se regreso a su asiento con una sonrrisa en el rostro, el entrenamiento de Reborn era muy útil!

\- bien hecho décimo - le felicito Gokudera en voz baja una vez que se había sentado en su silla

...

Terminaron las clases a Tsuna se le notaba nervioso

\- Adelantense a casa sin mí - les hablo tsuna a sus compañeros/sirvientes excepto a Gokudera quien se habia desmayado al ver a su hermana- tengo algo que hacer - asintieron no muy convencidos

...

En la azotea

-H-hibari-san

\- Que pasa herbívoro - hibari quien estaba dormido hasta hace poco volteo con mirada amenazadora pero al ver a que era Tsuna y con un tierno sonrrojo sonrió - habla o te morderé hasta la muerte - pero claro su orgullo no le iba a decir eso a Tsuna

\- S-solo queria agradecerte que me salvaste la otra vez

\- Solo eso? - dijo con un deje de decepción en su voz

\- Solo eso? - repitio inconscientemente

\- olvidalo

\- Y-y también... Que me gu-

\- Décimo! - interrumpio Gokudera salvaje - vámonos - tomo del brazo al chico y se lo llevo a rastras hacia la casa del décimo " sobre mi cadaver se confiesa a Hibari" penso Gokudera

\- Go-Gokudera-kun, pero que rayos paso!?- el chico estaba furioso, algo malo pasaria si seguia asi, era la escena perfecta para declararse a Hibari! Y el estúpido de Gokudera los interrumpió, iba a derramar sangre.. - Respira... 1...2...3 - se trataba de tranquilizar - muy bien, Gokudera-kun para que me trajiste a rastras - recalco la ultima palabra

\- p-pues p-porque todos se iban a preocupar porque no regresaba!

\- les dije que se adelantaran - se escuchaba molesto

\- p-pero

\- ya olvidalo

Intento #1 fallido

...

Mientras tanto en la azotea de Nami-Chuu se veia a un azabache con una sonrrisa y aura de asesino

\- Estúpido pulpo... Lo morderé hasta la muerte por interrumpir la confesión de mi conejito

Quizas su primer intento haya fallado, sin embargo él no sera el único que tratara de crear un momento para la confesión


	2. Chapter 2

En la habitacion de Tsuna se le podia apreciar sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algo con esmero

Intento #2

En el almuerzo de hoy, escuche que iria a la parte trasera de la escuela para evitar los Sakura debido a su anterior enfermedad ahora los odia, aprovechare que este sólo y me confesare!

Tsuna se estiro en su escritorio y cerró la libreta - Bien!, mañana será!

\- Quje sera mañana Dame-Tsuna

\- Hii! Reborn! Que haces aqui!

\- contesta mi pregunta o te disparo

\- Hiii!

\- Ohh ya veo te confesarás al sádico del consejo diciplinario

\- C-como...

\- Yo se leer mentes Dame-Tsuna

\- ah...

\- Pero quien diria que a mi Dame-Alumno ya le va a llegar la primavera

\- Aún no me he confesado y no se di me aceptara! - dijo esto ultimo con tristeza que supo ocultar... De todos menos Reborn

\- No te preocupes, seguro haras algo con eso!

...

Tsuna despertó, se alistó y fue a la escuela con Gokudera y Yamamoto como de costumbre

En el salón de clases

\- cuando decimos Kikyo is prettier than kiki hablamos de comparaciónes...

\- Gyajajaja jamás te devolvere tu desayuno! - entro Lambo con una caja de almuerzo

\- Devuelve el desayuno de I-Pin - esta vez entro I-Pin persiguiendo a Lambo en el salón de clases

\- Chicos! Que hacen aqui - Lambo tropezó con el aire y empezó a llorar

\- Debo...aguantar... NO PUEDO! - y sacó su bazooka de 10 años en el futuro

\- Noo, lambo! - grito Tauna yendo en dirección a Lambo tropezando con Lambo y la bazooka y teniendo como resultado el que la bazooka absorbiera a Tsuna

\- Por que hay tanto alboroto - entro con un portazo Hibari Kyoya quien se vio impresionado por lo que sus ojos le mostraban... Era Tsuna de diez años en el futuro... "Y no estaba nada mal" pensó Hibari - ven conmigo Tsunayoshi Sawada - el mencionado volteó en su dirección, que traia puesto un traje blanco formal con una camisa naranjado y una corbata roja

\- " la bazooka de diez años en el futuro" pensó Tsuna mientras se paraba de una forma cool y se limpiaba el polvo, con pasos firmes y elegantes se dirigió hacia Hibari con una mirada seria que derretiria al polo norte, y así mismo dejo al salón babeando por él, ambos se retiraron por la puerta sin nada mas que decir

\- Solo dura cinco minutos

\- Eso lo se herbivoro

\- En el futuro eres más amable - Hibari le dirigió una mirada que decia "callate o te mordere hasta la muerte"

1 minuto... Todo silencio

2 minutos... Contacto visual

3 minutos ...

-Como soy en el futuro?

\- Alto y fuerte

4 minutos...

\- en esta fecha sigo siendo un Dame

\- Si, un herbívoro

5 minutos...

Silencio inmortal

6 minutos

\- No desaparece - dijo Hibari extrañado por eso

\- No recalques lo obvio - Hibari lo asesinaba con la mirada, Tsuna se alzó de hombros - Yo sé lo mismo que tú

\- busquemos a Reborn

\- si...

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Dame-Tsuna - comenzo Reborn - la bazooka ha sido dañana asi que ha habido un fallo y por eso estas aqui por un tiempo indefinido...

\- Ya veo... Esto será problematico

\- No pienso que quedarte en el pasado de hace diez años sea problematico - respondió Hibari

\- Eso es Dame-Tsuna, disfruta de tu juventud, la noche es joven - decia Reborn con un brillito al lado y alzando un puño con el pulgar hacia arriba

\- Es de dia, y me preocupa lo que le pase a Tsuna que esta diez años en el futuro, es peligroso...

\- No te preocupes, los guardianes lo protegerán

\- Tienes razon sin embargo... Nunca es malo prevenir

...

Hibari, Reborn, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru y Tsuna de diez años en el futuro se encontraban en la habitacion de... bueno, Tsuna

\- Hahi! Pero que guapo es Tsuna- sama! Y pensar que asi sera en diez años! Sin duda seré una esposa afortunada - Hibari la fulminó con la mirada, Tsuna se dio cuenta, Tsuna río

\- Celos...? - Pregunto Reborn claramente dirigiendose a Hibari

\- Hmp - y esa respuesta daba a entender mucho, más de lo que alguien normal pudiese entender, Reborn sonrió y se cubrió el rosteo con su sombrero

\- solo queda esperar... Que les parece si jugamos ajedrez

\- Buena idea Yamamoto

\- somos seis asi que serán tres parejas

\- yo paso - dijo Hibari cortante

\- vamos Kyoya, al menos intentalo - intento convencerle Tsuna

-Kyo... Él dijo...

\- El dijo!, Juudaime dijo..!

-E-el nombre de...!

\- Hibari! - tsuna se sonrrojo por lo exagerados que eran... Digo, que no eran por estas fechas que empezo a llamarle así

\- b-bueno como sea, juguemos ajedrez

\- Si... - respondio Hibari con sus cabellos tapando su cara, no se podía ver la expresión que tenia, pero lo más probable era que era un sonrrojo

...

\- Gané, Herbivoro, con esta me debes una

\- fuf, como siempre eres un buen jugador no? - dijo con una sonrrisa en su rostro

\- un partido de cinco horas, que intenso - dijo un poco sorprendido Yamamoto

\- Si.. Que les perece si ahora... - pero no pudo acabar ya que una nube de humo apareció dejando ver al joven Tsuna

\- Tsuna... - todos estaban sorprendidos y Tsuna puso una sonrrisa muy feliz, los repaso a todos con la mirada hasta llegar con Hibari y sonrrojarse a tal punto de desmayarse

Sin dudas, todos se preguntaban, ¿que vio en el futuro Tsuna?


	4. Chapter 4

Intento #3 hoy es San valentin, sin embargo me adelante y una semana atras invite a Hibari por un helado hoy diciendo la semana que viene intencinalmente porque no sabia que fecha era hoy, el plan sera darle chocolate en agradecimiento y avanzar un paso en la relación...

\- Alguien quiere hacer un encargo? - estas chicas han estado pasando de salón en salón, es para encargar un pedido de San valentin y que se lo den a alguien, puede ser anonimo o con dedicatoria y puede tener diversas sorpresas - bien, si nadie quiere entonces les avisamos que los pedidos se entregarán en una hora

\- "Pasando matemáticas..."

\- Que emoción, me pregunto si alguien me dedicara algún pedido - comento Kyoko

\- Mmh, probablemente, eres muy popular y tienes a los chicos babeando por ti - siguió su amiga

\- jajaja no digas eso

\- " que suerte, kyoko es popular asi que tiene mas probabilidades de que, quien ella quiera se fije en si, pero yo soy un Dame y para colmo quiero a Hibari... Por que la vida me odia...fruta life ..."

\- una... Suna...TSUNA!

-Hii!, que paso sensei

\- pase a resolver el problema de aqui

\- h-hai! - "... Fruta life..." "... Quizá se convierta en mi nueva frase..."

...

\- Llegaron los paquetes de amor~

\- vaya tendran uno para mi? - comento un alumno

\- Sasagawa Kyoko - le llamó los y las encargadas de repartir los regalktos de amor's -... Tiene varios... Bastantes

\- Genial!

\- Yamamoto Takeshi... Tambien es muy popular ... vengan por los suyos con forme los llame... Gokudera Hayato... Sawada Tsunayoshi

\- "Eh? Yo?"

\- Tsuna recibio uno...

\- de quien sera...

\- Tendra novia...

\- no creo, él es un dame

Tsuna los escuchaba pero les ignoraba, mas importante era saber quien le habia enviado eso

Dedicatoria:

Para Tsunayoshi Sawada

Eapero que te guste, herbívoro, no se te olvide que despues de clases salimos por un helado...

Atte: Hibari Kyoya

El regalo era unosito de felpa y unos chocolates

-H-hibari... - Tsuna se sonrrojo hasta las orejas y puso una sonrrisa de chica enamorada lo que sacó una sonrrisa de satisfaccion en Kyoya quien lo observaba sin que se diese cuenta

Las clases habian acabado y Tsuna esperaba en la azotea a Hibari

\- ... Ya vendrá Hibari-san?

\- Tanto piensas en mí?

\- Hii!... Ah... No, no, no, bueno, sí, porque despues de todo te estoy esperando - dijo haciendo un tierno puchero inconscientemente, muy tierno a los ojos de Hibari, tanto que le causo un pequeño sonrrojo, claro, nadie se dio cuenta, ni el mismo Hibari

\- ¿vainilla, chocolate o fresa?

\- Chocolate! - dijo Tsuna entusiasta

\- Se nota que aún eres un niño

\- Oye!

\- Dos de chocolate - le pidio Hibari amablemente (para él y amenazante para el heladero)

\- No que de niños...? - Hibari solo fingió no escuchar cambiando el tema para nada disimulado

\- y como te va?

\- " ... Eso no fue disimulado!" pues... Bien...

\- uhmm... Herbívoro...

\- Con decirme Tsuna esta bien - " aaaaaah, lo dije!, lo dije!" mande? - intentó con todas sus fuerzas no tartamudear para no parecer retrasadp

\- queria invitarte al baile - "H-H-Hibari-s-s-san m-me invito al baile!... Pero... Wow... tan directo como siempre... Debería sorprenderme?" -quieres...?

\- S-si! - dijo tsuna entre feliz y sonrrojado

\- muy bien, entonces mañana paso por ti a tu casa a las seis... Tsuna...

\- Si!

Mientras tanto, Reborn veía la escena con una sonrrisa de esas que te dicen "quiero ver arder el mundo, y empezaré contigo"

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 5

\- Debo...aguantar... NO PUEDO! - y sacó su bazooka de 10 años en el futuro

\- Noo, lambo! - grito Tauna yendo en dirección a Lambo tropezando con Lambo y la bazooka y teniendo como resultado el que la bazooka absorbiera a Tsuna - Aaaah!

...

\- Donde... Estoy?... Hii!, no me digas que estoy en el futuro! - Tsuna observo a su alrrededor, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba, estaba en una mansión lujosa, quizá de un millonario... "Que tal si estoy en la casa de alguien peligroso!, Que tal si habia sido secuestrado!" con esos pensamientos Tsuna se hizo bolita en un rincón

Pero algo sacó de sus pensamientos, una canción

\- Midori kagayaku dareyori no daigaku... - Él lo reconocía... Esa era... El himno de Nami-Chuu, y por como sonaba, debió de habar sido Hibird, el pájaro que adiestro Hibari, eso significaque Hibari esta aqui! " que alivio estoy en un lugar conocido"

\- Que pasa, querido? - q-querido? Y lo han dicho con amor... Pero si esta voz es de...! Hibari-san!

\- H-hibari-san?

\- hum?, Tsuna... Eres...

\- Soy diez años en el pasad- - pero no pude acabar porque me silencio con un beso

\- definitivamente asi eras más tierno - Tsuna se sonrrojo tanto que brillaba

\- H-hibari-san, por que...?

\- No puedo darle un beso a mi esposo?- dijo cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- T-tu esposo!?

\- Por que tanto escandalo? No me dejan dormir...Décimo!

\- Gokudera-kun

\- Décimo... Se encogió!

\- Tsuna se encogió al extremo!

\- O-onii-san también

\- no se encogio, parece que tuvo un accidente con la bazooka de Lambo

\- Décimo, eso es cierto?

\- Sí..

\- entonces tengo que mostrarle cosas que ocurrirán

...

Tsuna pasaba de foto en foto, al parecer será el décimo, se casó con Hibari y...

\- Que!?

\- aah, esa es la foto de la boda de ambos, que lástima que despues de la noche de bodas se lastimase y no pudiera caminar bien...

\- Hhm? - En cuanto Tsuna lo entendio golpeó su frente con la mesa para ocultar su sonrrojo "ahora como veré a Hibari-san a la cara"

\- y esta, es la cara que pusiste cuando descubrimos el cuaderno en el que anotabas tus intentos...

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- Fue muy gracioso!

\- Ah, y esta la foto en donde los atrapamos en un beso muy intenso

\- Era muy intenso al extremo!

\- Aaaah - a Tsuna le salían humos por las orejas y Hibari solo sonrreia superor

...

Y asi estuvieron buen rato hasta que humo aparecio dejando ver al Tsuna correspondiente de su época

...

\- Tsuna... - todos estaban sorprendidos y Tsuna puso una sonrrisa muy feliz, los repaso a todos con la mirada hasta llegar con Hibari y sonrrojarse a tal punto de desmayarse

Sin dudas, todos se preguntaban, ¿que vio en el futuro Tsuna?


	6. Chapter 6

nto #4

Hoy Hibari vendra a mi casa por que Hibird me siguio hasta a casa llamé a Hibari y dijo que vendria por él

\- Ya llegue herbívoro - Tsuna de inmediato volteó hacia la ventana y se sorprendio al no ver a nadie, luego volteó hacia la puerta y ahí estaba Hibari, Tsuna miraba raro a Hibari

\- Quien eres y que le has hecho a Hibari? - Hibari lo ignoró y Tsuna se corrigió - Hibird está aquí - y le entrego al animalito ❤

\- Gracias - Hibari vio unos papeles que estaban en el escritorio de Tsuna junto a su computadora - tienes problemas con la tarea?

\- S-si... - dijo avergonzado del descubrimiento del otro, aunque Hibari ya lo sabía

\- Te ayudo - y con esto se autoinvito al escritorio - saca la calculadora

\- eem, si - y tsuna se dio cuenta de que no tenia calculadora por lo que utilizo google para bucar los resultados

\- si 18 x 27 es...

\- ... -tsuna tecleó 18x27 y lo que salió lo avergonzó, tanto que arrojó su computadora por los aires pero Reborn, que de quien sabe donde habia salido la tomo y miro el contenido

Eran muchas MUCHAS fotos 1827 muy... Errr, comprometedoras.

\- Dame-Tsuna... Esto es...? - y puso una sonrrisa que prometía sufrimiento - no deberías arrojar las computadoras, son caras - y con eso devolvió la computadora en una pose en la que Hibari pudiese ver el contenido - espero algún dia ver de esto en persona

\- Hiii!, no seas cruel!

Solo hablaron lo necesario, terminaron la tarea, se fue

Intento #4 fallido

\- El proximo no fallará! - dijo convencido Tsuna

\- Yo te ayudaré - ofreció Reborn

\- Hiiii


	7. Chapter 7

Mi Dame-Alumno, Dame-Tsuna necesita mi ayuda ...Tengo una idea, esto será divertido

\- Ciaossu, chicos!

\- R-reborn!

\- Todos tienen sus maletas como les pedi

\- Haaai~ - contestaron todos menos Hibari y Mukuro

\- Maletas?, pero para que?

\- Hum hum hum - dijo divertido sentado arrina de una silla moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro con la mirada oculta en su fedora - Solo siganme - comento esta vez de lo más inocente

En el camino estaban en una limusina lujosa... En la cual estaban sentados de esta forma

Mukuro Ryohei

Tsuna Gokudera

Hibari Yamamoto

Kyoko Haru

Reborn

Y Lambo e I-pin no fueron informados de la salida por obvias razones según Reborn

El viaje hasta la playa fue muy divertido, molesto, para Tsuna, quien estaba en medio de las peleas entre "la piña" y "ave-kun", enfrente estaba Ryohei que los apoyaba a pelear mientras gritaba "Extremo" , Gokudera quien gritaba y amenazaba con dinamita el que dejaran en paz a su Juudaime, Yamamoto al lado muriendose de celos por no ser el centro de atención pero ocultandolo (según el por que para todos era más que obvio) con un "ma ma, por ahora calmense, disfrutemos del viaje", Haru quien discutia de la pasteleria legendaria con Kyoko, lo cual llamo la atención de Mukuro, pero prioridades eran prioridades, o sea, molestar a ave-kun, Tsuna soltaba de vez en cuando un "Hii"y Reborn, cosa que muchos no notaron pero Tsuna si y le dio miedo es que... Se mantuvo callado todo el camino... Todo

Tsuna dudaba si escribir una forma más para declararse a Hibari, pero ... No sabia a donde iban, no sabia que oportunidades habrian y por lo tanto no podria preguntarlo, la libreta estaba con todo el equipaje en la cajuela y ultima pero no menos importante, Hibari estaba al lado suyo...

.

.

.

Continuara..

Bueno, me parecio triste que sea un capitulo tan corto... Asi que les traje un Omake! (Extra) ( este pedazo no tiene que ver con lo que pasa en este capítulo), disfrutenlo

Mukuro Dokuro, asi se llama el actual acosador al que muchos atreverian llamarlo acosador sexual de Tsuna, aunque claro todo el mundo lo malinterpreta... Eso dice Tsuna

\- Kufufufu Tsunayoshi-kun, ya estas listo para darme tu cuerpo? - y en eso un tonfa aparece de la nada golpeando la pared detras de Mukuro y una cortadura aparece en su rostro dejando un filo hilo de líquido carmesí caer por ella - Kufufufu - y desapareció Mukuro... Nadie sabia pero Mukuro estaba en un rincón llorando al sentirse excluido de la platica :'( ... Desde entonces Mukuro no pide el cuerpo de Tsuna mientras Hibari este cerca


	8. Chapter 8

Reborn y Lambo, Yamamoto y Gokudera, Byakuran y Mukuro, Dino y Enma, Ryohei y Hana, Kyoko y Haru

Esas fueron las más votadas, si tienen alguna recomendación o algo que les gustaria ver en estas parejas , como celos, un paseo a solas, o algo en especial comentenlo. Todas las opiniones seran bien recibidas

Y con esto listo, continuemos con la historia, arrivederci

Ya habian llegado a la dichosa playa, el camino fue tranquilo o al menos eso creia Reborn quien traia su inseparable expresso en mano como si su vida dependiese de ello, la razón de ello era su nerviosismo causado por el chico que esta frente a él armando un escandalo por dulces, sip, Lambo se coló en las maletas y ahora estaba aqui, por suerte I-Pin no vino, I-Pin le causaba poner miradas que harian temblar a muchos del miedo, y no queria que entre ellos estuviera Su Lambo, ganas de utilizar a su querido compañero Leon, quizá estaba loco.. Pero estaba seguro, esos eran celos...

\- Gyajajajaja estos dulces son de Lambo-sama! - su expresión cambio a una mas relajada poniendo una sonrrisa que por extraño que parezca no era sádica

\- Lambo, no te comas mis dulces! - reclamo Tsuna

\- Tsuna - Hablo Reborn llamando la atencion de todos - registranos en el hotel

\- ¿¡QUE!? Por que yo!, la ultima vez... - empezo a recordar y un escalofrío le recorrio el cuerpo

\- *suspiro* Yo te acompaño herbívoro - comento hibari sacando una sonrisa que detendria el corazón de muchas y muchos

\- H-Hibari-san...

Asi juntos fueron a registrarse en el hotel normal para gente humilde...

Naaaah

No era un hotel normal, era un hotel de lujo para mafiosos, cosa que puso la piel de gallina a Tsuna, Tsuna buscaba con la vistanla recepción, empezo a dirigirse por un pasillo para buscar por ahí cuando la voz de Hibari le detuvo

\- Parece que por ahí esta la recepción - dijo señalando un lugar que tenia letras grandes que decia recepcion

A tsuna le dieron ganas de golpearse por no ver aquel letrero tan grande - si... Eso parece

\- Bienvenidos, tienen reservación ?

\- Si...

\- A nombre de quien esta?

\- Vongola..

\- Vongola eh?, a ver... Por supuesto, aqui esta, si fueran tan amables de esperar en recepción unos momentos

Fuero llevados a una sala del hotel

-Solo estan los clientes que ahora estamos atendiendo por lo que pronto serán atendidos, como en... Media hora, espero no les moleste estar solos

\- N-no hay problema

\- Muy bien, en cuanto este listo vendre a avisarles - y con esto la recepcionista salio del lugar

\- Herbívoro...

\- Si, Hibari-san

\- Kyoya

\- M? - Dijo Tsuna ladeando la cabeza confundido, Adorable, le llamaba Hibari

\- Dime Kyoya

\- S-si, Kyoya

\- Parece que estaremos un rato solos asi que por que no jugamos?

Al final jugaron ajedrez, Hibari ganó

...

Mientras tanto Yamamoto y Gokudera se fueron a unas pequeñas montañas donde corria un lago a pescar la cena

\- Hay que atrapar uno muy grande para el Juudaime!

\- Y para mi?

\- Tsk, estúpido friki del béisbol, claro que hay para ti

A Yamamoto se le formo una sonrrisa

\- Pero el del Juudaime será mejor!

A pesar de su tsunderismo no podía evitar amar a Gokudera

...

Mientras tanto Lambo y Reborn se encontraban haciendo las compras

\- Lambo se encargará de comprar!

\- No, yo comprare por que yo estoy a cargo del dinero

\- Lambo-sama quiere dulces a cambio

\- No

\- P-pero... Lambo-sama...

\- *suspiro* du uva estan bien cierto?

\- Yay! Eso es lacayo, obedece a Lambo-sama

\- No te creas tanto - y un maso que era Leon golpeó a la pequeña y estúpida vaca

...

Haru y Kyoko estaban solas... Ellas... Probaron la pasteleria legendaria, eso era el cielo hecho pastel

...

Dino y Mukuro se quedaron solos, ambos lloraban, los abandonaron

...

Fue una noche agradable en la cual hablaron, comieron y festejaron, cuando Tsuna y Hibari se encontraban solos, en la luz de la noche..

Sus rostros se acercaban más y más e inconscientemente cerraron los ojos, a punto de suceder lo inevitable, una bala les pasa rozando plr las caras, era una advertencia silenciosa, quizá no tan silenciosa, perol significaba que no se acercara a su Dame alumno, cosa que no le importo a Hibari y le dio un beso en los labios para luego de ser interrumpidos por segunda vez, esta vez por Dino quien habia sido amenazado por Reborn para interrumpirlos, ya no pudieron hacer nada más

Continuara...

Hola!, aqui les traigo otro omake, es corto, pero se me ocurrio de repente y pensé que era bueno : )

Reborn titiritaba, nunca nadie le habia visto en este estado, estabainfierno u humor no era el mejor que digamos, aunque seamos sinceros, es Reborn, alguna vez a tenido buen humor?, pues tal parece que sí, por que antes no te lanzaba agujas o te derramaba agua hirviente después de la helada por no poder hacer doscientas lagartijas en quince segundos... Quince Míseros Segundos!, a este paso Reborn no terminaria siendo el único de mal humor, lo peor de todo es que son las 4.a.m e insiste en que estudie y Leon en mi cara no hace buena combinación. Todos son síntomas de abstinencia

Jamás.

Nunca.

De los jamases.

Le dejes de dar expresso a Reborn por más de ocho horas

O sabras lo que es el infierno


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando volvieron del viaje las cosas eran tranquilas, Hibari regreso con unas incontrolables ansias de asesinato, Tsuna era el mismo de siempre, al llegar Hibari empezó a repartir diciplina con sus tonfas a aquellos que inclusive si solo se le cruzaban por el camino o intercambiaban miradas con él, en definitiva el demonio de Nami-Chu estaba descontento, ¿Que le habrá sucedido?, esa pregunta rondaba en la cabeza de todos...

Mientras tanto Tsuna alegremente escribia en su libreta

Intento # 5

Voy a ir a la division cientifica y ahi estara Hibari, Reborn llegara ese dia despues de estar de viaje, aprovecharé y me confesare cuando todos vayan a recibirlo

\- Muajajajaja este plan no fallará! - geito como psicopata Tsuna

\- Que no fallará Juudaime?

\- Hii - Se hizo btanto

\- G-gokudera-kun!

\- L-lo siento Juudaime! No era mi intención asustarlo!

\- Ma Ma, no es para tanto - intento calmar a pesar de siempre (sin excepción) lo ignoraban

\- Si, lo siento.. Pense que era Reborn... Casi me dq un paro cardiaco

\- Juudaime.. *recoge algo des suelo* que es esto...?

\- Hiii!, esa libretaaaaa nadieeee la veraa jamáaaaaaas - dijo mientras corria a todo lo que sus piernas daban procurando no tropezarse

\- Que tendra en esa libreta que es tan importante...

\- Ni se te ocurra fisgonear las cosas del Juudaime - le fulminó con la mirada

\- Tsk - "Por que tan atento con él... Y yo?" y sin darse cuenta se formo un aura depresiva a su alrrededor

Mientras tanto el Juudaime habia corrido lejos hasta encontrarse solo y cuando lo estaba se encontro con unas caras que conocía muy bien, sus abusadores... No tardaron en golpearlo pero su retorcida diversión duro poco pues fue interrumpida

\- Como se atreven semejantes herbívoros estúpidos a lastimar a mi conejito... Por lastimarlo, tocarlo verlo y respirar su mismo aire, Kamikorosu - y entonces una ráfaga de tonfasos les llegaron a todos por igual sin dar tregua alguna.. Estaba muy enojado, casi los mataba de no ser porque Tsuna intervino

\- No sigas Kyoya! Los matarás! ..- puso una cara triste como si fuese a vometer el peor de los pecados por lastimar a esos herbivoros de cuarta-... No quisiera que Kyoya se manche las manos por tal escoria - Oh quizá el problema era que no queria que Hibari se dignase siquiera a ver a las escorias

\- Estas bien conejito...?

\- Si, G-gracias!

Hibari iba a decir algo así que se acercó y ... Al menos para algo tenia que servir la escoria no?, bueno pues se tropezó con las escorias y cayó con toda su buena fortuna directo a los labios de su conejito quedando como resultado un beso, labios sobre labios... Con el cual no se conformaron y decidieron profundizarlo, dar mordidas en cuello ajeno inclusive, todo iba bien hasta que una **** **** ****** Herbívora ruidosa (leanse los * como insultos) comenzo a molestar y gritar "Kyaaa~ Hibari-sama se esta violando a Dame-Tsuna"

Hibari con toda su molestia de haber sido interrumpido le dirigió una mirada asesina a ella, le mando una tonfa voladora que paso cerca de su rostro como advertecia y dijo clara y friamente - El próximo en decirle Dame lo Morderé Hasta la muerte - con una voz de ultratumba

Tsuna pensó que Kyoya era genial... Su Kyoya era genial

Y que deberia entrar a una pelicula de miedo, sería un buen actor, y el miedo de los actores en la película asi como el peligro seria real... Se vendería

Continuara...

"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**

Omake~

Por que Byakuran come malvaviscos

Un dia Mukuro estaba en un sillón desconocido, espera... Si era conocido... Cierto!, era el sillón al que le llevaba Byakuran después de secuestrarlo, de trantas veces ya hasta podria dibujarlo con lujo de detalles, es más, cada cojín tenía 758 costuras, a excepción de uno que tenia 753 , la primera vez que conto el de 753 pensó que se habia equivocado pero eso no era... Y mientras Mukuro estaba en vuelto en sus pensamientos apareció byakuran con una bolsa de malvaviscos... Aaah malvaviscos, será el mounstruo de los malvaviscos y él no se habia dado cuenta... Noo, no puede ser... Pero entonces.. Por que otra razón comeria tantos malvavicos...?

\- *Suspiro* eres el ser más complicado que he conocido en mi vida

\- ... Y el "Kufufufu"

\- ...- le miro con una cara de "en serio?" - Dejando eso de lado, por que comes tantos malvaviscos?

\- ... Ja ja ja ja ja... Te lo diré pero a cambio dame un beso~

\- Qué, por qu- y no pudo terminar porque ya lo estaba besando, y luego de un momento se separo

\- Es por que... Los Malva viscos son Malvados :v

Mukuro hizo palmface y en venganza por tal estupidez le dejo una "marca de propiedad" o un chupete, como lews gusta decir a a los poco romanticos, a su malvavisco andante. Mukuro se fue con una sonrrisa

\- "un dia de estos te violaré a ver si estas tan feliz..." - mientras se metia otro malvavisco a la boca


	10. Chapter 10

Hibari iba a retomar acción cuando fue retenido por Dino quien fue amenazado por Reborn

Después de la poco oportuna interrupción de Dino, y que este huyera a Kyoya y Tsuna no les quedo más que acordar próxima visita

Mientras tanto con Dino...

"Hibari da miedo!" - pensó mientras corria por los pasillos solitarios, puesto que su famiglia no estaba, en eso iban sus asustados pensamientos cuando no se dio cuenta y chocó con alguien

\- A-auch...

\- L-lo siento, estas bien?

\- Si... No te preocupes - con estas palabras se retiró dejando a Dino babeando por él

\- Por ensuciar los pasillos con baba e interrumpirme hace un momento, Kamikorosu

Y así empezó otra pelea inútil puesto queDino estaba pensando en aquel chico misterioso... " cómo se llamara aquel chico"

Pensaba en Enma y éste estorunudo

\- aquel chico era extraño, de hecho, que hacia en la escuela? - caminaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta un pequeño sonrrojo adornaba sus mejillas

...

Reborn en un lugar cómodo en una de sus muchas de sus instalaciones, esta riendo lo más sádico que su rostro podía dar, esto seria divertido... Esos pensaba mientras que ideaba un plan para matar al Dame que le hizo marcas a la piel perfecta de su Dame-Alumno, ese Hibari, quién se creía para hacerle eso a Dame-Tsuna, sangre correria, eso era seguro...

\- Ja ja ja , sólo debería castrarlo para que no le haga nada pervertido a Dame-Tsuna! Pero si soy un genio, deberian de hacerme una estatua

Pensaba Reborn muy entretenido con Leon en su mano, esto se estaba poniendo de lo más intesante, las cosas iban a dar un buen giro, un giro sádico

...

Con Gokudera y Hayato

\- Takeshi...

\- Hayato - nombró de lo más calamdo - aceptarías ser mi novio?

\- Claro que acepto - se lanzó a los brazos de su ahora novio quien esta arrodillando frente suyo

...

\- Tsuna...

\- Que ocurre Dino-san

\- Onii-chan - corrigió

\- Dino- nii -Dino se conformó , tendría que hacer lo mismo cada vez?

\- Hay alguien en tu escuela que... Me llamo la atención...

\- Oooh, y quieres que te de información de él - Dino sólo afirmo sonrrojado pero con una sonrrisa

\- Si - contestó con determinación

Cállense y obedezcan de una buena fruta vez!

Mukuro estaba con Byakuran, ambos muy felices, hasta que Mukuro pregunta a Byakuran

\- Quien es más importante, los malvaviscos o yo?

\- " obvio tu, vales lo que una montaña de ellos" - pensamientos se quedaron como pensamientos - no es quien por que los malvaviscos no son alguien ... Pero si lo fueran..

Pero no pudo continuar por que una tonfa los interrumpió y Mukuro fue a pelear con el dueño de estas para descargar el estres que le causo el malvavisco andante, así empezaron una nueva pelea en la mansión Vongola

\- " Pero si lo fueran... Tú serías más importante" - un poco aburrido simplemente saco una bolsa de malvaviscos de quien sabe donde empezó a comerlos mientras los otros dos seguian con sus peleas

\- Kufufufu eso es todo lo que puedes hacer ave-kun

\- Té morderé hasta la muerte Piña morada - ante lo dicho una vena creció en la frente del aludido y estaba que ardía, pronto la pelea de los orgullosos empezaba a destrozar bastante

\- Ahora por que pelean esos dos? - pregunto Dino a byakuran

\- y que voy a saber yo esos dos siempre pelean - respondió simple mientras dirigía otro malvavisco a su boca

\- que inusal que seas tan callado, piensas en algo que te beneficie?

\- Pues si, y tu novio?

\- Enma?, bien, pero ultimamente se envicia con algo llamado Yaoi - El malvavisco humano queria reir pero opto por guardárselo, Dino le miraba con una cara llena de duda

\- a mi también me gusta, dile que vea "Boku no pico" estoy seguro que le gustará...

\- PELEEN AL EXTREMO! - dijo alguien quien no necesitamos especificar por su manera peculiar de gritar, digo, hablar

\- Gyahahahaha Lambo-sama recibió un montón de dulces de Reborn

Derepente unos pasos se escucharon retumbar por toda la mansión, todos se pusieron alerta, tenían miedo, aunque algunos jamás lo admitirian, los pasos sonaban de unos zapatos caros eso solamente le podían pertenecer al gran decimo vongola, quien, por orden de Reborn siempre usa lo mejor para dar buena imágen

\- Quienes son los que Otra Vez estan despertandome a las 4 de la madrugada! - sonaba calmado pero molesto, remarcando ciertas palabras dando a entender que su paciencia y cordura tenian un límite y estaba llegando a él

\- Fue culpa de él - dijieron todos señalando al que tuviesen más cercano

\- No me importa de quien fue la culpa si creen que escapa... HIII, LA MANSION! - Oh Oh, ya vió el destrozo que causo Piña y Ave-kun - Reborn me matará- se lamentaba el décimo - y a ustedes me los llevo conmigo al museo

\- Noo! Al museo nooooo

\- Ja ja ja - el "museo" solo significaba algo, estatuas de hielo marca guardián

\- No lo hare!

\- Kufufufu , No tengo por qué obedecerte

Empezaron los reclamos, negándose a aceptar lo inegable

\- Mis chicharrones truenan y aquí se hace lo que yo digo! - y con esa frase los congeló a todos y los metió a su museo, dejando a los valientes o mejor dicho estúpidos que se opusieron, de cabeza - aaah, tendré que hacer mucho papeleo

Hice más en el extra que en el cap :v

La frase que dijo Tsuna la dijo mi profe y por eso se me ocurrio el Omake, agradezcanle que se enojo por que todos en el salón somos desobedientes :P


	11. Chapter 11

Un dia cualquiera una Piña que estaba enamorada de un Malvavisco bastante apetecible tenía que despertar para ir a bajar a una cena que tendrian con una reunión de varias famiglias, La piña decidió dormir por que poco le importaba la reunión, sólo le importaba su sueño en el que un Malvavisco le visitaba, su sueño iba de lo mejor, pero de repente se despertó por el ruido de la televisión y la incomodidad de la cama... Espera... La cama incómoda, imposible, su cama esta hecha de los mejores materiales!, él no tenía televisión en su habitación, entonces donde piñas estaba!?

La piña, con una sonrrisa burlona se despertó de su sueño, ya poco le importaba, ahora sólo queria saber donde se encontraba...

\- Ya despertaste?

\- Kufufufu, te perece que estoy sonámbulo? - ahora todo en la vida tenía sentido, él había sido

...

Con Tsunayoshi, quien estaba escribiendo en su libreta

Intento #6

P-prometi ir con Hi... Kyoya en unas horas, espera,no acordamos lugar 0.o, esta bien, iré a su "reinado", la oficina del comité diciplinario

-Ji ji ji

\- Por que sonries como bobo Dame-Tsuna

\- Aaah, Reborn!

\- Nooo, el demonio - comentó sarcástico

\- "Pues... En realidad~" - Reborn fruncó el ceño, su Dame-Tsuna era muy fácil de leer, una bala rozó el rostro de Tsuna quien miró sustado a Reborn - Por que haces eso!?

\- Deberias de saberlo, no? Ahora guarda silencio y continúa con tu entrenamiento o te Ataré de manos y pies y te lanzaré con la mascota de Vongola - advirtió dejando en claro que hablaba en serio

\- Pero es un tiburón!

\- Exacto

\- Hiii

...

Con Piña-kun las cosas iban frutásticas, digo, fantásticas

\- Ya despertaste?

\- Kufufufu Te parece que estoy sonámbulo?

\- Nop, pero como babeabas tanto la almohada dudaba que hubieras despertado tan rápido - La cara de Piña-kun era un poema, un poema que Piña decidió esconder con una ilusión, Byakuran sólo sonrió de lado y prosiguió con su tarea de comer malvaviscos

\- Kufufufu

\- ... - Byakuran apartó su bolsa de malvaviscos y entonces volteó hacia Piña-kun - Ya no quiero malvaviscos, quiero Piña

\- ...

Byakuran se acercó, hasta quedar sobre Piña-kun, recargo su rodilla entre las piernas de este y paso los brazos hacia él respaldo del sillón dejando a la piña acorralada

\- Que est-

Sin poder terminar y siendo interrumpida por un beso en sus labios, la piña sólo decidió seguirle volviendo ese beso cada vez más y más apasionado, hacía calor, demasiado calor, tanto que no se notaba la refrigeración encendida, 'malditos instintos bajos', una chaqueta del uniforme de kokuyo fue removida exitosamente por Byakuran quien recorria con sus dedos el dorso de la piña, la piña en cambio atraía la cabeza del otro con su mano derecha para mayor contacto y con la mano izquierda quitaba las prendas del otro, en una batalla por ver quien dominaba dentro de sus bocas, en la cual se tuvieron que separar debido a la falta de oxigeno para sus ya adoloridos pulmones. Byakuran acercó sus labios al cuello de Mukuro y comenzo a besar para proseguir lamiendo y mordiendo dejando marcas por aquella suave piel, mientras que Mukuro intentaba no dejar escapar gemidos que al final salían como pequeños gemidos ahogados

...

Ken y Chikusa estaban cansados, su jefe los habia mandado por todo Japón de recaderos para cumplir unos antojos, hace ya varios días que no dormian esperando que abrieran pastelerias y haciendo enormes filas, pero todo eso sería recompensado con la felicidad de su jefe al recibir el pedido

\- Donde esta el jefe

\- Seguro el come malvaviscos lo volvió a secuestrar

Ambos dirigiendose hacia donde los mencionados estaban, comían un pastel que compraron extra para ellos al llegar Ken y Chikusa, al ver la escena casi se desmayan pero decidieron retirarse a dormir 'estoy tan cansado que estoy imaginando cosas...' su jefe podria ser buscado al dia siguente, después de todo no es dificil buscar a un inválido

...

Byakuan recostó sobre la cama a la Piña y empezó a quitar las prendas que restaban, la piña no se quedaba atrás, hasta llegar el momento en que ambos quedaron como dios los trajo al mundo, así empezando una noche movida

Quien diría que Byakuran era en ninfomano

Al dia siguiente tal como estaba previsto una molesta y avergonzada piña caminaba lo mejor que podía, si no fuera tan fuerte como lo era hubiera quedado en silla de ruedas, tendrían que agradecer todo los seres del mundo que byakuran se enamoró de él y no de ellos

Mukuro uso una ilusión para cubrir su extraño modo de caminar

Byakuran estaba más feliz de lo normal y daba miedo

Una sala de la mansión fue llenada con malvaviscos

Killua Inuzuka les dejo con ganas de lemon...

Continuara...

En el próximo capitulo veremos la importantísima reunión entre el cielo y la nube

Omake

Mientras que Byakuran y Mukuro tenian una noche Hot, en la mansión Vongola sucedia esto:

\- Donde esta Mukuro? - pregunto el décimo

\- Lambo-san no lo a visto en mucho tiempo

\- Que... Y si lo atrapó el enemigo!?, y si ahora mismo se esta desangramdo, en medio de una batalla o peor aún que tal si esta muerto, y si perdió la memoria y no sabe como volver!?

\- Clamate dame-tsuna

\- como quieres que me calme si-

Fue interrumpido por una bala que fue lanzada por su tutor espartano

\- he dicho que te calmes...

Y así Tsuna dejo sus preocupaciones y supuestos atentados, secuestros o viajes en el tiempo aún lado, no quería tanto a Mukuro como para enfrentar a Reborn, quizá el dia en que lo secuestren de verdad, nadie estará ahí para salvarlo

Me cortaron el internet, mis padres no lo quieren pagar por que paso mucho tiempo en él, voy a pagarlo yo con el dinero que estaba ahorrando para una convención de anime... En serio los quiero mucho, quiero seguir subiendo caps y por eso, si no lo pagan ellos, poss yo lo pago :'v,

Lo prometido debe ser cumplido, mañana capítulo doble

Omake 2

Con Ken y Chikusa cuando iban de recaderos

\- Ahora que sigue?

\- Un pastel de piña con fresas

\- Piña... Oye eso no...?

\- Seria...

\- Piñavalismo!?-

\- Piñavalismo...

Y despues de ese descubrimiento cambiaron el pastel de piña por un pastel de naranja


	12. Chapter 12

Nuestro joven mafioso Tsunayoshi se dirigía ansioso a la oficina del prefecto demonio en busca de su amado, era sábado por lo que no había casi nadie, el tenía el uniforme puesto. Tsunayoshi siguió su camino hasta quedar frente a la puerta en donde dudó pero decidió tocas "Toc toc toc" todo fue silecio hasta que unos ligeros pasos se escucharon y la puerta fue abierte por una sonrriente nube, una nube que sonreía con maldad pura, lo que iba a hacer no sería apta para manores, el prefecto dejó entrar a Tsunayoshi quien avergonzado pasó, en cuanto la puerta cerró Hibari tomo a Tsuna de la cintura y lo cargo estilo princesa hacia el sádica

...

Con Reborn

\- Mmmh, algo me dice que vaya a buscar a Tsuna

\- Kufufufu , En serio?, yo lo vi en camino a la oficina del prefecto

\- ¿¡QUE!?

\- que lo vi camino a la ofincina del prefecto - repitió Mukuro

\- Lo escuche... - A paso rápido se dirigía a la oficina del prefecto, todas las almas que se le cruzaban sentían el peligro y huían

...

Se escuchó el sonido del abrir de la puerta y silencio...

\- No hay nadie - recorrió la oficina con la mirada y volvió a cerrar la puerta

...

\- Que bueno que fuimos al cuarto continuo al diciplinario...

\- En que ibamos...

...

Mientras wue Hibari y Tsuna estaban ocupados en sus asuntos, Mukuro era perseguido por Byakuran para hacer lo mismo que Hibari y Tsuna, Chrome y Hana iban al centro comercial, Lambo e I-pin no podían creer lo que veían

\- Esto es... - Dijo Lambo muy sorprendido, para cambiar su cara a una traviesa

\- Lambo, es malo, debemos dejarlo

\- Gahahahaha, Esto es de Lambo-sama, se lo enseñaré a todos!

\- No debes, Lambo, es personal

\- Esto es por pegarme, Tsuna-nii

...

Reborn caminaba a pasos rápidos y decididos, encontraría al bastardo que queria corromper a su inocente alumno

\- Gahahahaha esto es de Lambo! - y sin darse cuenta Lambo chocó con Reborn y la bazooka cayó en él

POOF

\- Diez años en el futuro... Que dia es?

\- ## -#- #### - respondió 1-pin

\- Oooh, que interesante, pero si este es el dia en el que mi Dmae alumno y su inútil guardian por primera vez... Esto se podra divertido - dijo con una sonrrisa sádica

Omake

Byakuran caminaba tranquilamente comiendo malvaviscos, cuando derrepente

\- Oh, venden un pastel de piña! ... Jajaja, entonces me estaria comiendo a-

\- Oya oya~ a quien estarias comiendo

\- lo invoqué...

\- Mukuro-sama! - llamó mientras se acercaba Chrome - no desaparezca de repente cuando hablen de usted como una piña por favor

\- Kufufufu siento como si de verdad pensaran que soy una piña - dijo un poco decaido

\- No se preocupe Mukuro-sama, una piña es mejor que un malvavisco

Y con esto ambos se fueron a un rincón triste, el rincón del supermercado para frutas :'D


	13. Chapter 13

Al dia siguiente las cosas estaban tensas

\- Juudaime, por que camina extraño y tiene tantos rasguños?

\- Eso es lo que pasa cuando a mi Dame-alumno se le alborotan las hormonas - Respondió Reborn en lugar de Tsuna

\- ¿Que...? - intentaba preguntar un confundido Gokudera

\- No le hagas caso, sólo fue otro acto espartano de Reborn

\- asume tu responsabilidad - le regaño Reborn

\- Sea lo que sea parece que fue dicpvertido Jajaja - intentaba aligerar la atmósfera Yamamoto

\- Yamamoto... - a Tsuna le salian brillitos de los ojos

\- Por cierto, Y Hibari? - volvio a hablar Yamamoto

Tsuna se deprimió

\- En el hospital... Quedó inconsciente

\- Él?, Hibari!? - Decir que Gokudera estaba sorprendido era poco

\- Si...

\- Cómo es posible?

\- Por tocar a mi Dame-Tsuna

\- Sobre-protector.. - susurró Dino para si mismo con una pequeña sonrrisa

\- Es mi Dame-Alumno - respondió igual en un susurro sólo para que él oyese, Dino se lamentaba por habnlar y rogaba piedad a las deidades para que luego Reborn no le hiciese nada

\- Bueno yo me voy - hablo Tsuna mientras se levantaba

\- A dónde va Juudaime?

\- *se sonrroja* A un lugar... No me sigan!

Y luego de eso se fue

\- Sigamoslo - ordenó Reborn de una forma para nada discreta o amable, Todos asintieron y se prepararon parea el desastre, el día a penas comenzaba

...

\- Hahi!, que hacen todos los amigos de Tsuna por aquí - pregunto Haru al ver a todos quienes estaban "camuflajeados", con lentes de sol, pasamontañas, ropas negras y periodicos, tratando de pasar desapercibidos - Por poco llamaba al a policía por terrorismo

\- Shhh - intentó silenciar Gokudera - callaté estúpida mujer

\- Hahi! - se quejó enojada - no estarás celoso de que Tsuna a mi si me cuenta sus secretos! - acertó, Gokudera la miró mal

\- Dejense de jueguitos - habló con una seriedad extrema, como le denominaria Ryohei quien esta en una cita con kurokawa

\- Ma, Ma, tranquilos, estamos jugando a los espias así que no hay que hacer ruido

\- " cree que estamos jugando" - fue el pensamiento en conjunto de los presentes

\- El objetivo a sido perdido de vista, repito, el objetivo a sido perdido- hablaba Lambo

\- Entonces no lo pierdas y siguelo! - se quejó Gokudera

\- Es culpa de Bakadera por pelear con Haru-san

\- tú... Maldito...

\- Ma...Ma... Y el bebé?

\- Hahi?, es cierto, Reborn-chan no está

...

Con Reborn

\- Por qué te diriges a ese lugar...?

...

Flashback

\- Bueno ya me voy

\- a dónde va, Juudaime - decidí ignorar a Gokudera y seguí mi camino

Iba hacia mi destino pero de pronto me detuve al escuhar unas voces

Hahi! - se quejó enojada - no estarás celoso de que Tsuna a mi si me cuenta sus secretos!

\- Dejense de jueguitos - habló con seriedad

-" Yo de aquí me largo, tendré que ir a otro lugar... Lo siento, Hibari-san, pero no creo que hoy te pueda visitar" - me dirigí hacia un lugar al azar y encontré una cafeteria a la cual decidí entrar y era... Una Cafeteria Anime!

Omake

\- Cuál es tu alimento favorito? - preguntó Lambo a Mukuro

\- Kufufufu, yo creo que los malvaviscos que han sido tostados hasta la muerte

Lambo huyó por su vida

\- Cuál es tu alimento favorito? - pregunto Lambo esta bez a Byakuran

\- Los malvaviscos ... -dudó- ... y las piñas

Lambo le conto a I-Pin, Lambo e I-Pin comenzaron a crear un libro de las parejas a su alrrededor, y en las priemras paginas estaban los intentos fallidos de Tsuna por conquistar a Hibari... Que bonitos recuerdos tendrán


	14. Chapter 14

Los guardianes estaban reunidos, a excepción de Hibari, ellos tenian que discutir de algo imsensatez

\- Y bien, ahora la reunión dara inicio

-Kufufufu, Yo opino que no es apto

\- Estoy de acuerdo - apoyo Gokudera

\- Yo opino que Tsuna-nii deberia de elegir - opino Lambo

\- Eso es!, yo opino lo mismo! - gritó...cof cof, opinó Ryohei

\- Por que no hacemos una prueba? - dijo Chrome - No creo que sea bueno que ellos esten juntos, pero si el boss lo eligió, aún con su buena intuición debe ser por algo no?

\- Tienes razón, pero el Juudaime!...

\- Oya, tal vez tsunayoshi-kun tenga buena intuición, pero bien es sabido que la intuición falla cuando se trata de quien estas enamorado, acaso se lo olvidan?

\- maa maa, cálmense, por que no hacemos lo que dijo Chrome, una prueba

\- QUE SEA UNA PRUEBA EXTREMA!

\- que tipo de prueba? - preguntó Lambo

\- Una en la que de todo de él - opinó yamamoto

\- Kufufu, por supuesto que debe ser peligrosa

\- umm, que tal si cada uno le pone a prueba a su manera? -volvió a sugerir la única mujer y persona con sensatez en esa sala

\- Kufufufu, de esta no se salvara...

\- Mukuro-sama! - le regañó Chrome

\- ...

...

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento... - dijo Tsuna quien estaba a la mitad de un entrenamiento con su tutor espartano

\- Deja de presentir cosas y sigue corriendo Dame-Tsuna!

\- Es una locura! Correr por toda la antartida, enfermare!

\- Aaah, pero que bien te divertias con Hibari, no?

\- Eh? Acaso me estas castigando por es– - y no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por una patada de Reborn

\- Callate y sigue corriendo, vuelve a hablar y haré que corras cargando pinguinos

\- Hiii

...

Mientras tanto en Nami-Chu

\- Hmn - Traducido del hibariñol al español, dice algo así como " algo me dice que los herbívoros planean algo molesto"

Muy bien, comenzemos el plan

\- HIBARI AL EXTREMO!

\- ruidoso... Herbívoro

-TEN UNA PELEA EXTREMA CONMIGO!

\- interesante... - dijo mientras sacaba unas tonfa"servirá para sacar el estrés"

Y con un movimiento Ryohei ya estaba en el suelo

\- Aprovaste - dijo bajito, algo extraño en él - FELICIDADES AL EXTREMO!

Todo transcurrió relativamente normal hasta que cierta escena ocurrió frente a él: Tsuna iba a ser atropellado por un camión

Y sin esperar más, Hibari apartó a Tsuna del camino sin dejarle tiempo para apartarse, el camión se acercó y... ¿Lo atravesó?

\- Pasaste - dijo una piña quien acababa de aparecer - Kufufufu, sólo por esta vez, ave-kun

\- Piña herbívora... - dijo sacando sus tonfas de algún lugar - Por que... - pero no término su frase por que la piña desapareció -... cobarde hmp - "hoy todos estan más locos de lo usual... Los Morderé hasta la muerte..."

\- Lambo-sama te aprobará si vences a mi futuro yo! - y con eso sacó su bazooka de los diez años para dispararse a sí mismo - Yare Yare, si no mal recuerdo tendremos una pelea

Hibari sonrió ante esto - Que te hace pensar que podrás vencerme?

Lambo se colocó sus cuernos - Elettrico Cornata - y embistió a Hibari, pero este se movió ágilmente de lado y dándole un tonfaso en la cabeza - debo...de...cal...mar..me... NO PUEDO! - y ahí desapareció Lambo adulto apareciendo ahora el Lambo de cinco años

\- Gane - dijo Hibari

\- Aprobaste, has tenido el honor de ser reconocido de Lambo-sama! - y desapareció

Después apareció Chrome

\- Cuidarias al Boss?

\- Si... No dejaria que nada le pase...

Chrome sonrió, no creía que su Boss se hubiese equivocado, Hibari parecia bueno, bueno con el Boss, y más amable de lo normal cuando se trataba de él

\- Pasaste

\- Que pase? - y Chrome se fue - " Al próximo que me deje con las palabras en la boca lo Morderé hasta la muerte.."

Y de la nada, sin previo aviso una dinamita se dirigió en su dirección siendo esquivada por los pelos

\- Quien...? - preguntó agudizando sus sentidos, aunque ya se esperaba al culpable - Sal, herbívoro pulpo

Esas palabras sólo causaron una oleada de dinamita

\- Que está sucediendo - susurró Tsuna quien acababa de llegar a Ryohei

\- ES UNA PRUEBA EXTREMA!

\- ?

Y sin previo aviso una dinamita se dirigió a Tsuna, Hibari cambió de dirección para rescatarlo, Tsuna pisó la mecha y el fuego se apagó y quedo a salvo del peligro, a todos les salio una gotita en la sien

\- El Décimo ganó! - gritó feliz Gokudera al ver a su décimo tan hábil

Yamamoto sonrió - pasaste

Hibari no podía estar más confundido

\- Que rayos esta pasando, hablen o los mordere hasta la muerte

\- te hicieron una prueba para saber si eras digno de Tsuna - Dijo Dino quien llego de quien sabe donde

\- Dino-nii

\- Tú no vas a hacer una prueba, Dame-Dino

\- Eso es algo que su famiglia tiene que hacer y al parecer ya tienen su respuesta

\- Pasó - dijo Reborn - cuidalo bien, Dame-Yerno, si le haces algo...

y una sonrrisa macabra aparecio, toda la décima generación - a excepción de Tsuna y Hibari - comenzaron a reir como psicopatas

Hibari sonrió, sólo lo pasaria por que son importantes para Tsuna, ellos quieren a Tsuna y se lo confían en él

\- Entonces el omnívoro ya es mio eh? - tomo el mentón de tsuna y lo elevó haciendo que sus miradas se conecten y le besó

Colorin Colorado Este Fanfic Se Ha Acabado

Omake ...

\- ¿ Qué es esto? - preguntó Mukuro al ver un pastel de naranja en vez del que él ordeno, piña

Ken y Chikuza se miraron mutuamente y volvieron su mirada a Mukuro

\- No queriamos que se conviertiese en Piñavalista

\- Piña- Qué?

\- Piñavalista... - dijo Ken

\- ... Una piña que come de los suyos - completo Chikuza

\- Canival? - ambos asintieron en respuesta

\- Kufufufu ...- empezó a mover el pie dando continuos golpes al suelo - quieren provocarme...

Omake final...

\- Kyoya... - llamó Tsuna

\- Hmh? - contestro Kyoya... Muy "emocionalmente"

\- Era necesario besarme frente a todos

\- Si

\- FUE UN BESO EXTREMO! Y TOME FOTO!

\- Que!?

\- Oh, tu también - dijo y despues sonrió Reborn

\- También tú, Reborn!?

\- jajaja no me lo podia perder así que... Tome foto - dijo con una sonrrisa Yamamoto

\- ¡Hasta Yamamoto!?

\- Lo siento Juudaime! No lo pude evitar!

\- Gokudera tambien! ... Ya sólo digan que Lambo también

\- Lambo-sama pego la foto del beso de Tsuna-nii en el álbum de Tsuna-nii con Hibari-nii

\- Y como entre todos teniamos la foto en todos los ángulos hize una tridimensional

\- En serio, Reborn?

Reborn río sádico

\- Esto se venderá bien entre las fujoshis - dijo con una expresión que decia que va en serio

\- No te atreverías - dijo Tsuna con miedo

\- jajaja - río Yamamoto mientras los demás evitaban reir

\- No...

\- Sólo observame...

\- La inocencia de mi hermanito - lloriqueo Dino

Gracias a los que siguieron esta historia, votaron, comentaron, nos vemos en la próxima

—KilluaInuzuka, fuera—


End file.
